


望

by hhhawaii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhawaii/pseuds/hhhawaii
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	望

我并非是有意要看胜宽和那个男人做爱的。

只是胜宽告诉我，今天要我来他家拿我落在那里的东西，顺便要告诉我一些事情，所以我才过来的。要知道，我对他可以说是言听计从。

可是我到了他家，输入他提前告诉我的密码，却发现客厅里没有人。接着，我就听见从他的卧室里传来了奇怪的声音，听起来就像是两个人在做爱，而其中一个人，就是我已经喜欢了很久的胜宽。

我喜欢夫胜宽。

我觉得这在我和他相处的过程中表现的足够明显了。

但胜宽总是一副什么都不知道的样子。对我暗戳戳的表白不做回应，也对同学们暗地里的议论一言不发。他只是非常正直的，似乎一点也没有察觉的，和我保持着同学之间正常的交往。我对这一切一直非常的苦恼。

我自认自己还算是一个有魅力的人。

混血的长相为我加了不少分，也使学校里的同学们都非常喜欢我。大家都很想和我做朋友，也许是因为拥有一个混血的朋友是一种很不同的体验，他们对我总是非常热情。毫不夸张的说，几乎是我到哪里，就有很多人想要和我打招呼，尽管我和他们并不熟悉。

胜宽对我也非常热情，但这种热情与所有人都不一样。

他会叮嘱我要记得注意健康，在遇到陌生人时像妈妈一样保护我，告诉我很多的人情世故和人生道理。重点是，和他在一起时我感到很舒服，能够全身心放松下来。

所以我喜欢他。

我的意思是，不仅仅是朋友之间的那种喜欢，更是男女朋友之间那样的喜欢。

夫胜宽总是令我着迷。笑起来嘴巴的弧度，漂亮的眼睛，细长的手指，和耳边的痣。而意识到这一切的我，在夜晚梦到他挺翘的屁股而发生了我自十八岁后的第一次梦遗后，更加清楚的认清了这一点。

我开始明目张胆的摸他的屁股，亲吻他的脸颊，用我最深情的眼神看他。同学们都开始在背后议论我们（虽然我总是带着耳机但不代表我真的什么都没有听到），我想胜宽也是听到了的，可他看向我的眼睛看不出来任何的异样。我无法捉摸他的心思，我很沮丧。

所以当胜宽问我要不要一起去喝酒时，我意识到这是我明确表白的大好时机，我几乎没有思考的就立刻答应了。

而事情的发展的确让我直接失去了思考的能力。

夫胜宽给我看了一张照片，是一个穿着西装的，看起来就属于社会人士的男人。他告诉我这个人叫李硕珉，是他社会观察作业的主人公。

但不知怎得，我却在他的眼中看到了熟悉的眼神，在我看着他的时候经常出现的眼神。

他又问我是不是喜欢他，我喝进嘴里的一杯酒差点就要激动的喷出来。我还没来得及说什么，他却已经俯身亲了过来。

我跟着他回了家。他进了卧室，再出来的时候就已经换上了一条红色的丝绸制睡裙。

我呆在了原地。一方面是因为我从来没有见过他这个样子，另一方面也是因为他实在是太美丽了。红色的吊带衬得他的皮肤格外的白皙，裙下露出来的两条腿十分纤细，肉肉的屁股撑的那一团饱满异常，我几乎是瞬间就感觉到一股热流向下涌去。

我转身想去拉上窗帘，他却走过来制止了我。

外套在我进了房间之后就被脱掉了，所以我可以清楚的感觉到他胸前的两颗小粒在我的背后摩擦。他的手伸过来揉搓我的下体，隔着裤子轻轻揉捏那对小球，再用手描绘阴茎的形状。想象到他白葱似的手指在触碰我的那里，它似乎又胀大了几分。

我无法忍受了。转过身去把他推倒在地，急不可耐的亲上了他的嘴唇。

大家都说夫胜宽是学校里最可爱最搞笑的男孩，事实也的确如此。但只有我知道，他有多么的诱人和性感。

他的腿攀上我的腰的时候，我狠狠的贯穿他的时候，他仰起脖子呻吟的时候，是世界上最迷人的时刻。

那是生平我第一次和别人做爱。而做爱的对象是这个世界上我最喜欢的男孩。我想没有人比现在的我更快乐了。

但这是在我看到他和那个男人做爱之前。

我并非是有意要偷看胜宽和那个男人做爱的。

只是胜宽告诉我，今天要我来他家拿我落在那里的东西，顺便要告诉我一些事情。

可是我到了他家，输入他提前告诉我的密码，却发现客厅里没有人。接着，我就听见从他的卧室里传来了奇怪的声音，听起来就像是两个人在做爱。

卧室的门虚掩着，一股莫名的力量驱使我走过去。透过门缝，我看到两具肉体相互交缠着。一个理所应当的是胜宽，另一个则是我从照片上见过的——李硕珉。

事后我认真的思考过，也许一切都是夫胜宽故意的。

故意让我在那天去他家，故意让我看到他和李硕珉做爱，故意让我加入这场三个人的游戏。

他一直都是个聪明的男孩。我早该意识到这一点。

“硕珉，李硕珉……”夫胜宽正跪趴在床上，背朝着李硕珉，把自己的后背和屁股都毫无保留的展示给他。

李硕珉不知从哪里掏出一个软管，慢慢的将里面的东西全部注入胜宽的身体。我从许多电影里面见过那个东西，而此刻它在我最喜欢的男孩的身体里，控制这一切的人却不是我。

李硕珉用手指在胜宽的身体里抽插了几下，才把手拔出来换上自己的阴茎。

手指从身体里拔出来的时候，我清楚地听到了由于润滑液的存在而发出的响动的水声。

虽然门遮住了很大一部分，但此刻我仍能隐隐约约的看到一些。光线有些暗，可我仍能想象到胜宽那双水淋淋的眸子和翘起来的柔软白嫩的屁股，正如那晚在他的客厅的地板上，和我做爱时一样。

“你那天和那个混血做爱时，也是这个样子的吗？”我听见李硕珉这么问他，身体不由得变得有些僵直了。

“啊……你不是……都看到了吗？”胜宽一边喘息，一边这样回答着。

我心里顿时生出一种复杂的感觉。被人注视了性爱场景的羞耻感，莫名被骗的背叛感，对胜宽的喜欢，几种感觉交织在一起，仿佛被一桶水从头到脚淋下来，房间里明明开着暖气，我却浑身冰冷。

李硕珉把胜宽的腰压得更低了些，毫不留情地整根送入他的身体，一个巴掌落下，屁股上立刻留下一个红色的手掌印。

他比我要狠戾许多。抽插的动作都更凶猛，毫不留情地进入再整根拔出，整个房间都回荡着肉体拍打的声音，间或夹杂着两个人喘息和说话的声音。

胜宽对待他也比对待我更显放荡。他嘴里冒出的尽是些令人耳红心跳的话语，什么老公、哥哥叫个不停，说的全是要被操坏了、爽死了、要坏了这种话，平时在我面前古灵精怪乖巧可爱的样子此刻全部烟消云散。我当然知道胜宽其实是个性感又会勾人的人，那天他在我身下承欢的样子也非常的迷人，但我从未想过他会说出这些话。

喉咙滚了几下，我的心里感情复杂，但生理却被引的起了反应。阴茎随着两个人的动作和毫不掩饰的语言愈发肿胀起来，被我的牛仔裤勒得生疼。

我在偷看我喜欢的男生和另外一个人做爱，而这个人也曾看过我和胜宽做爱。我甚至觉得自己还在做梦，我有些想要逃离这个场景，却仿佛被钉住了一样怎么也挪不开脚步。看着胜宽潮红的脸颊，我知道他要高潮了，又不由自主地睁大了眼睛盯着这一切。

他被直接操射出来，连手的抚慰都没有就射了一床单，湿淋淋的。像那天我对他一样。想到这，我又忍不住把我和那个男人比较起来。看样子我也不差嘛。

“胜宽啊，你爽了，可是我的问题还没有解决哦。把门外面那个男生喊进来，大家一起玩吧。”李硕珉面无表情，身下那处还挺立着。听到这话，胜宽并不惊讶，仿佛也早就知道我在门外似的，转过头来对着我的方向。他在哭，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来落在床单上。

“韩率啊，韩率。”胜宽在喊我的名字。

我的阴茎被牛仔裤勒着，以至于我的精神还残存着。然后我推开门，抬脚走了进去。

李硕珉依旧面无表情地看着我。只是他身下的挺立格外的扎眼。

我看了他一眼，便俯下身去抚摸胜宽的脸颊，他的脸上全都是泪水，湿漉漉的，接着我凑过去和他接吻。他用手拉开我的裤链，将束缚着的阴茎释放了出来，一只手玩弄着囊袋，另一只手抚慰着阴茎。阴茎终于得到了安慰，前端渗出了些愉悦的精液。

我听到“啪”的一声，被抚慰的力度猛然重了一些。是李硕珉。

我抬起脸来，胜宽便自觉地将阴茎含进了嘴里。他仔细地伸出舌头把我的东西从上到下舔的湿漉漉的，甚至连囊袋都被舔舐了一番。我的阴茎得到了温柔的对待，不由自主地呻吟出声，铃口也随即冒出了些东西，进而被胜宽舌头一卷全部进了他的嘴里。

这时，李硕珉把自己的东西重新送进了胜宽的身体。因为刚刚才被操过，我可以看到他的身后仍然在向下滴着水，李硕珉的阴茎也进入的格外顺利。

接着他就开始了无情的抽插。肉体撞击的声音不加掩饰的进入我的耳朵，就算我闭着眼睛也能清楚的想象到他们两个人的样子。

胜宽本来已经用舌头将我的包皮推开，就这样含着前端的龟头，而此时他被冲撞着，整个人都被带动着，我的那处被他含在嘴里，也这样被反复刺激着。我被快感支配，手伸过去抚摸胜宽被冷落了的乳头，轻轻揉搓了两下就听到他泄出的呻吟。

李硕珉的动作更凶狠了几分，我的阴茎因为他们两个人的动作从胜宽的嘴里滑出。

胜宽仰着头，脖颈扬成了一条优美的曲线，他闭着眼睛，有泪水从眼角落下来。我知道，他又要高潮了。

“啊……硕珉哥，哥哥……”胜宽呻吟着，李硕珉也扶着他的腰不再动了，两个人一起进入了高潮。

这已经是胜宽第二次被操射了，射出来的液体有些稀薄。他脱力的倒在床上，大口喘着气，后穴还在源源不断地向外流着液体，润滑剂混杂着精液，流在床单上，散发出些许腥味。

李硕珉走过来拍拍我的肩膀，这次他终于笑了，一扫之前的狠戾，反而露出些许亲切。“接下来轮到你了。”然后趴下来挑起胜宽的下巴和他接吻。

我看看他们两个，再看看依然挺着的下身。

走过去摸上了胜宽挺翘的屁股。


End file.
